The True Ending revised
by AquaBurst
Summary: BxH. Revised version.How I thought the movie should have ended.They then stood on their hind legs and moved their paws in the jester as to say follow them. ‘What the!’ went Haru’s mind with shock. i do not own Cat returns.


do forgive any mistakes. oh i may make a second part to this so tell me what you thinkg of the one shot. i do not own any of the cat returns.

The True Ending

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, TOTO, BARON, AND FATSO!" yelled Haru as they flew off into the morning sky. She heard Muta a Toyo squabble as they flew further away. She turned around and left for the school roof door.

oOo

BRIBRIBRING! An alarm bell rang on a pink pig clock. As Haru's mother moaned as her hand landed on the button that turned it off. She rolled over in bed and covered her self again. She then sat up and said she had to get up although she probably wanted more sleep for it was still grasping at her.

She walked into the kitchen and gasped. There sitting at the table was her daughter now with shorter hair with a cup of tea and reading the newspaper in the other hand. She was certainly awake now or so she thought this may as well be a dream. "_Is it possible?" _She thought to her self as she was still gawking.

Haru looked up from the paper at her mother. "Morning." She greeted her mother like it was what she usually did everyday.

"Haru, what are you doing up so early? It's not even a school day," said her mother as she stared at her through her glasses. _"Ok this is definitely her Haru's voice so I'm not still dreaming right"_ she thought as stared at her still slightly surprised.

"I'm going out with Hiromi. Don't want to waste the day," said Haru as she folded the newspaper and standing up her chair. "So I made breakfast for the both of us."

"What?" _" I see and it looks good too. Am I really still dreaming?"_

"I'm done so you can help your self, and I made some tea too." She said as gave the newspaper to her mother and started walking off.

Her mother was still surprised on this and couldn't keep her closed. Then Haru stopped and turned around as she saw her mother going to the tea. "Oh by the way…" she said with a smile on her face as her mother gasped and looked at her." that's my own special blend of tea so I can't gerent the flavor." She walked off again letting out a little bit of a giggle out on the way out.

"Oh…ok." Said her mother surprised even more on her daughters behavior. She turned to the pot and opened the lid and steam came up. She took a whiff oh the so-called "special blend". "What do you know, smells good."

oOo

Hiromi and Haru walked down the sidewalks at the Crossroad of the midday time enjoying the bright sunny whether for today.

"I have some big news your going to be excited about." Stated Hiromi with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Haru in an excited tone while looking at her friend. Though wondering why something like this is being brought about and saw "the look" in her eyes when she had something good to tease about.

"Machida, broke up with his girl," said Hiromi as her grin got bigger and heard a gasp from Haru as she looked at her._"Oh yes I got you now Haru."_ They stopped as to let two women with baby strollers go by distracting both of them for the moment. Haru followed them with her head watching them go with a small smile on her face. 'It was time for change for me,' she thought to her self as she watch them leave.

"Oh… that's too bad."

"Are you kidding?" asked Hiromi with a shocked face._ "Your kidding right."_

"What do you mean?" she said with a small smile. _"Got you."_

"I thought you'd be ecstatic." Said Hiromi with a frown. _"Why aren't you? You were practically head over heals for him a few days ago."_

"It doesn't matter anymore." Said Haru as she looked forward in a daze. The wind picked up into a light breeze blowing Haru's hair lightly.

wasurete ita me wo tojite

tori modose koi nouta

aozora ni kakureteiru

Hiromi looked at Haru with a frown. "Hey are you ok?" asked Hiromi as she looked at her friend and Haru came out of her daze.

"I'm fine." Said Haru looking at her friend with that strange smile still on her face.

"Lire." she said with a frown. _"Something happened I know it"_

"What I'm better than ever." Haru started to walk off. "What about you Hiromi?"

"What?" _"This is so not like Haru"_

"What's going on with you and Tsuge?"

"Nothing," said Hiromi as their voices started to fade away and tried to get Haru off the subject as well.

Muta then lifted his head from the chair he was occupying and yawned lazily as he watched the girls leave leave. He leapt from the chair and left in the other direction of Haru and her friend were headed.

_iru te o nobashite mou ichido_

_wasurenaide sugu soba ni boku ga iru itsu no hi mo_

_hoshizora o nagamete iru hitorikiri no yoake mo_

oOo

Just a few months after the incident that no one knows about.

Haru arrives to school on time and greets her friends with a smile on her face. She has been able to come to school on time for months now and it is her 18th birthday. Time flew by fast with nothing exciting happening.

She still thinks of the day that changed her life and heart. That was the most exciting time ever. Even if she almost turned into a cat, and forced to marry the prince cat. "Happy Birthday Haru!" screamed her friends as they met up. Haru didn't faze all that much witch surprised them but chose to ignore it for it was there friends glorious 18th birthday.

_tatta hitotsu no kokoro kanashimi ni kurenaide_

_kimi no tameiki nante harukaze ni kaete yaru_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to nakushita omoide nosete yuku yo_

oOo

Haru sat in front of a tree as she drew a picture of the one cat figuring she knew with bright green eyes. She heard footsteps crunch on the grass in her direction. She looked up to see Machida coming over in her general direction. She closed her sketchbook and stood up to leave for she didn't want to talk to the boy.

"Haru can you hold on a sec?" asked Machida. Haru stopped as she looked in his direction with her brown eye's questioning him. He caught up to her gave her that smile she use to always have her falter her mind, but not anymore. He soon stopped in front if her seemingly nervous about something.

"What is it Machida?" asked Haru as kindly as she could. She didn't want to talk to him much he had gotten really annoying over time.

"I was… wondering if… you wanted to… go… out with me," he asked with definite nervousness in his voice.

"No thanks Machida." Said Haru flatly with no interest at all. She turned again to leave and the wind picked up a little bit of a chill to the high noon sky.

"But I heard you liked me," he said shocked. Now standing straight looking at her.

"_Must I talk to someone who is a dunce?"_ "I used to like you, but not anymore. I like someone else," she said as she turned around and left him there by the tree. There is only one person for her but can't have him.

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to mitsuketa shiawase hana no you ni_

_wasurete ita mado akete hashiridase koi no uta_

_aozora ni takushite iru te o kazashite mou ichido_

_wasurenai yo sugu soba ni kimi ga iru itsu no hi mo_

_hoshizora ni kagayaite'ru namida yureru ashita mo_

oOo

It had been 1-year since she last saw him. She wants to go see him for what use to be a crush soon turned into a love for him. Her heart is aching so much when she thinks of the way he held her when they were dancing in the cat kingdom. She would love to be with him now in the same grasp.

The only problem is that she can't remember how to get there. She had tried so hard to remember but just can't. She tried looking for the way but still had no progress in finding the bureau. She looked to the sky now and hopped she could see him again but still couldn't. One lone tear fell from her one of dark brown eyes down her pale face.

_tatta hitotsu no kotoba kono mune ni dakishimete_

_kimi no tame boku wa ima harukaze ni fukarete'ru_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_

oOo

Days went by and the seasons are changing. She draws more and more of her friends that no one knows about every day. It was what kept her happy almost all the time. Her life was perfect now; the thing missing was the one she loved.

She and Hiromi were walking home from school in this cold day. They were talking happily when she took a look at the road next to them. She saw a cat walking across the road and making it to the other side. The cat kind of reminded her of what had started her little adventure in the first place. She sighed with a smile on her face now colored pink checks from the cold.

"Hey, Haru you ok?" asked Hiromi with a bit of concern. _"She has been acting strange for a long time now."_

"Yeah just tiered is all," she said as she smiled at her friend more shine in it now.

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

_hi no ataru sakamichi o jitensha de kakenoboru_

_kimi to chikatta yakusoku nosete yuku yo_

_RARARARARA kuchizusamu kuchibiru o somete yuku_

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

oOo

Haru smiled as a flash went off signaling that the picture was taken of her and Hiromi at the graduation ceremony for high school. She had drawn so many pictures of her great tale that now she is accepted as an artist. She is proud of her artwork a lot specially since it is of him. She still misses that one part of her life though. She smiles at her friends as the party goes on, but her mind goes off to her love. She looks to the sky and wish that she could see him with a sad smile on her face.

_kimi to deaeta shiawase inoru you ni_

oOo

Haru is sitting at her favorite café while looking at the cup of tea she has in her hands. She sighs as she looks out the window to the crossroad. It has been a little over two years since she last saw him.

Now the age of 19 and now an excellent artist from all her sketching. Looking down in her lap to look at her most recent sketch of the one she loved. It pained Haru not to be able to see him. Worst of all she has been acting like a lovesick girl for a year and half now. _"If you ask me that is too dang long to be love sick and I still am."_

Haru stood up sadly closing the book and paid for her tea and soon left out the door. Night had just fallen and the air was cool. It seemed to cool her nerves a bit more as it ran down her back. She stood there in a long green skirt and light green shirt, her hair back to its usual length two years ago floating lightly in the cool breeze and her eyes the usual dark brown. Haru place a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Haru sighed again when she suddenly felt a presence near her. Looking down at the ground she found the presence of… a gray cat seated next to her and staring at her. It had golden eyes that just stayed fixed on her as she looked at it with confusion. It meowed at her and gracefully crossed the street to where three other cats were. Haru blinked to make sure she was seeing this. One cat had black and white fur; another had brown fur, and the last a tan colored fur. All their eyes were an indifferent golden color. They then stood on their hind legs and moved their paws in the jester as to say follow them. 'What the!' went Haru's mind with shock. She looked around to see if any body saw what they did, but the streets were empty except for her and the cats.

She looked back to them and blinked suddenly to see they were back on their paws and in to the street behind them. Haru was still in a state of shock and confusion when she started after them and followed them down the maze of streets into an ally way and over some garage roofs. She followed them to the point every thing started to look familiar so that her heart was beating faster with excitement. As she kept going she failed to notice the cats' disappear with out a trace of ever being around. She turned around one last corner and stopped taking a deep breath.

There she stood in front of the archway that lead to the bureau. She walked tarweeds the archway and bent down to walk through and as she got under she shrank down to the size of a figurine. She could careless of what her size was, but then notice she had cat ears and tail, but her hands and body stayed the same except for the appearance of fur that was still all too familiar. Haru then smiled and up looked from her hands then up at the bureaus doors. Nothing mattered, except for a certain person that lived within the little bureau.

She took a deep berth and walked towards the door. When she reached the door she raised her hand to it and only hesitated for a moment then knocked on the door. She heard the shuffling of feet walking across a floor and a click was heard from the door. The door opened wide to show a living cat figurine. He had orange colored fur and was in a blue vest, red tie, and a white suite pants and gloves on his human like hands. His human body looked like it had gone stiff the minuet he opened the door from shock. He looked on at her with bright green eyes fill with complete surprise.

"Haru?!" he asked staring at her with his wide shocked and hopeful green eyes.

Haru smiled, "Hello Baron."

THE END

Kaze ni Naru; To Become Wind 

The song in English.

Close the forgotten eyes and retrieve the love song

Reach out your hand hidden in the blue sky one more time

Don't forget, soon I'll be by your side all the time

Even when at dawn you gaze at the starry sky alone

Don't let your only heart become darkened by sadness

I'll change your sighs into the spring breeze

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the memories I forgot with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a flower

Open the forgotten window; the love song starts to run

Hold up the hand entrusted to the blue sky one more time

I won't forget that soon you'll be by my side all the time

Even on the tomorrows when wavering tears shine in the starry sky

Embracing that lone word in my heart

For your sake, I am now blown on by the spring breeze

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the promise I made with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

I ride my bike fast up the sunny hill

Carrying the promise I made with you

Lalalalala, I hum, staining my lips

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

The happiness I've found with you is like a prayer

R&R Please. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
